Traditional way of treating cuts and bruises is the use of a large plastic bottle of Sodium Chloride Mixture Agent also known as Saline Solution is pouring it on the wound that can be bulky and cumbersome to use. This invention addresses a new way treating wounds using an aerosol can and trigger sprayer that is both easy to use and fast. The Trigger Sprayer allows the user to be able to pull the tab with their index finger and spray a Sodium Chloride Mixture Agent onto the wound to be treated. Initially when bought there is a tab that needs to be pulled so the Sodium Chloride Mixture Agent is unused and not tampered with until ready to use. When the tab is not pulled the Sodium Chloride Mixture Agent with Trigger sprayer cannot be sprayed. However when the tab is pulled it is opened and can be sprayed when needed. Additionally this invention can easily be held in one hand for ease of use and portability. Finally in emergency situations such as military combat and catastrophes treatment is needed on multiple people at a fast pace so having a trigger sprayer for delivering Sodium Chloride Mixture Agent in a fast a rapid pace would be especially useful. Additionally the spray may be sprayed at any angle and great for all dermatological problems that need a first aid antiseptic.